Breathe Today
by Shahloo
Summary: How could she do this to him? When is she going to realize he's the one for her? When is she going to realize he's the one who truly sets her soul on fire? The one who knows exactly what she needs, and what she needs is him.


**Heeey guys. I think I'm better starting stories than making them lol**

**Anyways here's another one. There's no smut just _yet. _But, there will be. Promise. (;**

**Just stay tuned and enjoy this chapter. If you're good and review a lot, there might be another one. :)**

* * *

><p>Another day had come and gone, another hour another minute another second. Elena laid on her cool cotton sheets humming as she stared up at the ceiling above her bed where an old boyband poster used to hang back in the sixth grade. Back when she knew nothing of vampires or werewolfs. Nothing of lifeless creatures whos' undead lives depended on the life of another. A human. Animals worked too, Stefan was an animal drinker. Didn't mean he preferred it though, to the real stuff. Damon was anything but an animal drinker. No, he was the real deal. He was sooo cool being the monster he thought he was. But Elena knew that he was sick of the person in the mirror. He would never admit it though. Not now, and especially not to her.<p>

Never to her.

Probably _scared _of coming off as a weakling who chose to feel or care. Scared to come across as Stefan. But just because Stefan chooses to feel and care doesn't mean he's any less of a man than Damon. He's not half the man Stefan is. She'd never say that in front of him though. Her intention isn't to hurt Damon. Although these days it's all she seems to ever do to him.

She had rejected him a kiss. No, she hadn't. He had taken one. She can't lie to herself that she didn't know what was going to happen, what he was going to do. Denial wasn't what she was known for. She did nothing to stop him perfectly aware of his next move. The kiss felt right. Well, it felt right for about as long as it had lasted, which wasn't very long considering she had pushed him away the moment it happened. But the moment... The moment felt like it was a mere preview of something extravagant that could've happened if she would've held on for just a little longer. But how could've she? She wasn't a cheater. Never has been and never will be. She never cheated on a test, except that one time in kindergarten when she needed to know what color to color the purple math elephants on her paper, but you can hardly count that as cheating. When it came to relationships Elena was as honest as a person who gulped down truth serum.

Elena rolled onto her tummy, her toes in her sock scrunched up when she felt her foot hanging off the bed. Inhaling through her nose, she waited a few seconds before slowly exhaling through her mouth, a technique she learned in yoga. Her head swooped down, resting her forehead in the welcoming smoothness of her sheets. Jeremy had died. Wait, no, no he didn't. His ring kept him from dying. After Elena had rejected Damon (tis' happening after the kiss), he went all psycho and snapped Jeremy's neck to get back at Elena. Sometimes Damon was a total pompous asshole. Scratch that, all the time he was an ass. He killed and killed and killed brushing it off his shoulder like he would if it was nothing more than a scratch on his leather jacket.

Elena was sick of it.

She was going to change that.

Right now.

But it's not as if he'd even give her the time of day, not after how pissed he was that night. And disturbing an extremely ticked off vampire with intentions of making him more ticked off, well, wasn't exactly a smooth move. Would he hurt her? "No..."  
>She wasn't aware that she had muttered that aloud, her mind was to busy with other things to notice. He wouldn't hurt her. He would never hurt her, not on purpose. He promised her he would never hurt her and he was a man of his word.<p>

_We'll see._

She got up abruptly, stretching her arms out and reaching a hand behind her to rub her lower back. Damn, how long had she been in her bed? Shrugging it off and replacing her tank top with another, she ran a hand through her hair eying herself in the mirror. Slapping on some makeup and brushing through some tangly strands, she sighed and took one last look in the mirror before slipping out of her room with a goal and determination.

. . .

Meanwhile at the Salvatore house...  
>-Damon's POV-<p>

"He could died, Damon. He could have actually died!" Damon sighed and watched as his brother paced back and forth in front of him while he lazily lounged on the sofa, his glass of bourbon resting on his thigh. Was Stefan stupid? Obviously Damon knew the youngest Gilbert could've died. That's probably the reason why he snapped his neck. The second reason, mostly.. The first was Elena's rejection. Seeing and feeling her push away from him physically and emotionally added about a thousand more ounces of hate into his already insidious heart. Did he hate her? Momentarily... No. He still didn't hate her for saying it will always be his brother. Always Stefan. Stefan the shining prince of armor. Stefan the suave, handsome man who makes teenage Team Edward girls swoon with him resembling a sparkling fairy princess boy. Girls these days.

Even under the circumstances he still loved her. Every single bit of her. From her never ending snarky comments after one of his sneaky innuendos, her way of knowing when someone needs a friend, the way her nose crinkles up when she laughs. When she /really/ laughs. Her soft dainty milky skin that looks as if it's never been scratched or damaged in any way. The way her eyes light up when she gets really mad, the way she balls up her fists when she wants to hit something. He could just sit and think about all the things that he loved about her, but sadly his thoughts were interrupted from his annoying bunny eating brother. More /how could you/s and /why would you do it/s and /Elena will never forgive you/s. Damon frowned and grew restless, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing in frustration.

"Stefan." His voice like steel said, instantly shutting the younger Salvatore up. He crossed his arms and watched his older brother, giving him a chance to say his side of the story; which really didn't or wouldn't help nor change Stefan's mind or questions he was still going to throw out there once Damon was finished speaking. Damon's eyes rose to stare into Stefan's letting no emotion show on his chiseled stone face. "I did it because I don't care. Because these humans mean /nothing/ to me. Nothing. Understand, Stefan? Do you want me to say it slower or in a different language?"

For the last part, his voice grew with noticeably fake sensitivity as his usual cold eyes grew even colder. If Stefan was a human it would've definitely sent a shiver through his body. Stefan opened his mouth to say something but Damon threw his hand up and strode out of the room not wanting to hear the annoying response that his brother surely would've thrown at him.

How could she do this to him? When is she going to realize he's the one for her? When is she going to realize he's the one who truly sets her soul on fire? The one who knows exactly what she needs, and what she needs is him. She'll never understand. Or does she already? She could be playing dumb to him convincing him and /herself/ she didn't love or lust for him, when damn it they both knew the truth. She loved him. He was pretty sure of it. But after tonight, he wasn't so sure anymore.

An almost silent knock rapped on the front door of the house, and by the frantic heartbeat he knew automatically it was the girl of the hour. Damon exhaled before vampire speeding to the front door in a blur, running a hand through his hair, then quickly reached for the doorknob and twisting it open revealing a perky young brunette with large doe-like eyes staring up at him.

"Listen, Elena-"  
>"May I come in?"<br>He nonchalantly moved a little to the side giving her the signal to enter. After she entered the large house, he closed the door and leaned against it and blinked.  
>"What are you doing here? Come to give me a lecture about how Jeremy could've died?" his eyes narrowed as he resumed to speak. "Well save your breath. I've had enough lectures for one night, you can come back tomorrow. Or next year." finished giving his own little lecture, he briskly walked past her pausing when he felt a small hand grip his forearm. Letting out a sigh, he turned and waited for what she had to say.<p> 


End file.
